


pettiness can take you places

by castironbaku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (sort of), Blow Jobs, Drunken Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castironbaku/pseuds/castironbaku
Summary: In which Victor is drunk (?) and coaxes Yuuri into a little midnight madness





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @alphaweeb and anon: 1) nsfw victuri + mirror, 2) a ficlet about victor's black panties

"Really?“ Yuuri held up the illogically small and outrageously tight, black—was it appropriate to call them this—panties. They were in Yuuri’s hotel room now and Victor was lying spread-eagled on the bed. It had been so embarrassing having to play Dress The Drunkard (While He Attempts to Kiss Your Mouth Off) in public, but at least he’d had Phichit and Leo helping out—Celestino’d been downed by the shrimp and Guang Hong had looked no less traumatised. 

Yuuri sighed and tossed the incriminating underwear onto his laundry pile. Honestly, after having Victor pull out the strangest things, he almost wasn’t even surprised. In fact, the fact that it was just black might even have been the most disappointing part. Victor stirred, pulling his knees up a little. 

 "Yuuri,” he said quietly, raising his arms. “Yuuri." 

Yuuri drew close, brow furrowed with worry. "I’m here,” he said. “Do you want anything? Water? Some food?” It was almost midnight. Would Victor even be able to get up the next day?  _You should’ve stopped him at the second bottle,_  he thought angrily at himself. Meanwhile, Victor was shaking his head. His lips were moving but he wasn’t saying a word. There was protocol for this and Yuuri knew it—he hadn’t lived in an inn and restaurant for more than a decade without learning a thing or two about dealing with inebriated customers. 

“Stay still, okay?" 

"Mmrgh…" 

After rooting through his bags some, Yuuri found a blister pack of aspirin. He took the complementary bottle of water from the dresser and sat down next to Victor. "Hey, I’ve got something for the headache,” he said. “But you have to get up a little.” Victor let out a small noise and didn’t move. “Hey… come on… just a little bit. Here, I’ll help you.” He slowly and carefully propped Victor up against the headboard, trying to keep his head from lolling to the side. Yuuri popped a pill from the pack and twisted open the bottle of water. 

"Here…“ He put the aspirin to Victor’s lips, trying to nudge it through. For some reason though, Victor kept his mouth obstinately shut. Yuuri lowered the aspirin, realizing that a typical approach wasn’t going to work. How was he supposed to make Victor take the medicine? 

"Victor, come on,” he pleaded. “You need this. It’s for your own good.” Victor mumbled something under his breath, his half-lidded eyes struggling to flutter open. Yuuri leaned forward. What was he saying? Something about… making… “ _Make_  you take it?” Yuuri balked. “How should I—" 

A ghost of a smile tugged at Victor’s lips and he puckered them, the suggestion undeniable. Yuuri flushed and started stuttering. Really? Was Victor seriously suggesting that he…? No. No, no, no. It was almost midnight. The GPX SP was tomorrow. He had to focus. He— 

He was putting the aspirin on his tongue. The mischievous glint in those sleepy blue eyes watching him only sent shivers through him. Victor  _knew_. Victor wasn’t as drunk as he was trying to make himself look. 

What an idiot. 

Yuuri pressed his mouth against Victor’s, sliding his tongue and the pill in without preamble. Victor welcomed him, even closing his lips around Yuuri’s tongue and sucking on it, just a bit, making Yuuri’s lower abdomen clench in arousal. Breath hitching and cheeks ablaze, Yuuri pulled away. He took the bottle of water and half-filled his mouth. He didn’t take his eyes off Victor’s for even a split second as he dipped forward and let their lips meld together again. 

It felt awkward and almost uncomfortable to be kissing with water in his mouth, but he didn’t have time to regret his poor life choices right now. He inched forward and took Victor’s chin, angling his face up a little. He parted his lips, letting the water flow from him into Victor, who graciously took it all in and swallowed. 

"Thank you, Yuuri,” he breathed. “You’re always too good to me." 

Yuuri coughed. "Yes, well, um.” His cheeks were still burning and he knew without looking down that they weren’t the only parts of him that were hot and bothered. 

“Oh?” And now Victor knew too. Great. 

“I—uh—I need to go—bathroom—” His English was starting to dissolve into incoherent babbling: cue for him to sprint to the bathroom and take care of his own business. But Victor had other ideas. 

“I’ll do that for you,” he said, catching Yuuri by the arm and anchoring him with a scary new kind of strength that Yuuri never felt him use before. It made his body throb with an ache that he knew he had to get rid of come morning. But how? 

“Victor,” he said, trying to wrest himself out of that vice grip. “I—You can’t. You should rest. Y—” He stopped. His eyes had been roving Victor for a while now (don’t ask him when he started) and he felt heat explode across his face when he realized that he wasn’t the only one who needed taking care of. 

Victor jerked him back down onto the bed. “I’ll be good to you for a change.”

 Then he was unbuckling Yuuri’s belt and running his fingers across the strip of skin that showed when he tugged down on the belt loops. Yuuri shuddered at the contact and he obviously wasn’t thinking straight because now his pants were off and Victor was on all fours and that mouth was on his burdgeoning erection and oh, oh, it was so hot and oh  _God_  was that his  _tongue?_

“Vic—” His attempt to cull the deadly dance of sensation was cut short by Victor taking him into his mouth through fabric. It was hot and tight and it felt so strange, so embarrassing, that he had to look away—anywhere else. That was a mistake though. He only just remembered then that the closet doors to the right of the bed weren’t  _just_  doors. They were  _mirrors_. He was met with his own wide-eyed, blushing reflection sitting on the bed with his legs spread and Victor Nikiforov hunkered down and tonguing him through the thin cotton of his underwear. 

He felt his heart hammer in his chest—he wasn’t a voyeur, never even considered it, and it’s not as though he could drool over his own legs but Victor… He was thumbing one side of Yuuri’s underwear now, moving to pull it down and free Yuuri. His other hand was stuck down his own pants, moving jerkily. The hotel room air felt cold when Victor stripped him of his underwear. He looked away from the mirror—he couldn’t look at his hard-on without feeling ashamed of it. 

“Yuuri?” Victor was looking at him questioningly. “Are you alright?" 

"Uhm. I… Can we… turn around?” It took Victor all of five seconds to realize what Yuuri was blushing about. And he smiled knowingly. It made Yuuri’s heart hiccup. Victor slid off the bed and let his pants fall to the floor. In the dim lamplight, Yuuri could see his normally pale cheeks flushed red with desire and when he let himself look down even more, he had to stifle a tiny whimper. Victor got down on his knees and put both hands on Yuuri’s bare thighs. 

“Now we’ve both got something to be embarrassed about,” he murmured as he lowered himself down to place a wet kiss on Yuuri’s shaft. Yuuri’s hand flew to his mouth as Victor licked a stripe up his dick. The sensation was intoxicating and his head was full to the brim with only the feeling of being inside Victor’s mouth. He rocked his hips, reveling in the wet heat and pressure. 

It took everything he had to keep himself from thrusting into Victor’s throat and choking him. His fingernails dug into his cheek and into the edge of the bed. He couldn’t trust himself to open his mouth or move an inch at all. He couldn’t even trust himself to think. The world was nothing but sensation and he couldn’t even tell who was and who wasn’t drunk. Whines and moans escaped his lips when he wasn’t careful and threw his head back, trying to keep his legs from jerking at every single tantalizing movement that Victor made on him. He lost it when Victor’s teeth grazed along the underside of his cock. Fisting Victor’s hair, he gasped, “I'm—almost—" 

He couldn’t hold it in any longer. His thoughts were a garbled apology and Victor’s name over and over as he rode out his orgasm. He didn’t even have time to freak out at the fact that Victor hadn’t pulled away and had taken all of his come and swallowed it the way he’d swallowed the water from earlier. Yuuri’s fluttering, uneven breaths were interrupted by a long, deep kiss—all tongue and teeth. 

"That’s my  _luchik_ ,” Victor mumbled against him. “You’re so beautiful." 

Yuuri blushed—he never knew people could even blush this much at all. "What about you?” He gestured at Victor’s unabating erection. “I could—" 

Victor silenced him with another kiss. "I’ll do that,” he said. “Your performance tomorrow will replace tonight.” He smiled devilishly. 

“You’re so…” Yuuri sighed, but he wasn’t unhappy. “We’re hopeless." 

Victor raised an eyebrow and huffed a laugh. "Hopelessly in love? Makes sense." 

"You’re not drunk, are you?" 

"Ah, maybe just a smidge." 

 "I should’ve known.”

“You did.”

Yuuri groaned. “How am I supposed to concentrate tomorrow?" 

"You will.” Victor pressed a kiss against his temple. “With ease.” Yuuri wished that he had that easy confidence, that simple and clear-cut knowledge of a truth that only Victor seemed to be able to see. But all he had was his clumsy self-conscious self. He said this aloud and Victor wrapped his arms around him. “Yuuri—" 

"No, it’s okay. I already know.” Yuuri smiled and leaned into Victor. “As long as I have you with me, I can do anything.” He paused, noting the slight shudders that were running through Victor's body. “Bathroom?" 

Victor pulled away with an apologetic look. "Bathroom,” he said, nodding. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said, pulling him down into a fleeting kiss. “I’ll go to bed. See you in the morning?" 

Victor nodded and seemed to hover between wanting to give him another kiss and making a beeline for the bathroom. He ended up choosing the latter. Yuuri pulled on a fresh pair of boxers before tucking himself into bed, feeling much calmer than he did earlier that evening.


End file.
